


Sleepy

by RoadsUntraveled



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekchen - Freeform, Established Relationship, Self-Doubt, Sleepy Sex, SuBaek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadsUntraveled/pseuds/RoadsUntraveled
Summary: Baekhyun is turned on by his lovers whenever they are sleepy and tired.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Sleepy

  
If you ever asked Baekhyun about it, he'd tell you that his boyfriend of 2 years is always sexy. When he's in a suit for his work, when he's in casual clothes for their weekly promenade at the park – Baekhyun was never fond of those but being with a man like Junmyeon changes you – or when he's completely naked. He's also incredibly sexy when he makes the effort to dress up and accompany Baekhyun to the club, and also when he's shirtless at the stove preparing breakfast, dinner or sometimes lunch. Sexiness is always radiating off of him, that's what Baekhyun would say, because even at 28, Junmyeon is still the hottest man he’s ever laid eyes on.

But there is one thing Baekhyun wouldn't admit, one thing that he's kind of ashamed of and wouldn't want to be teased about. He's got a fantasy, and that fantasy is hard to resist, especially these days because work is tiring Junmyeon so much and he always comes back home later each day. The man doesn't really have time to pamper his boyfriend anymore, because the only thing he really is capable of doing when he pushes the door of his apartment is take a speed light shower, eat whatever Baekhyun had prepared for him and crash into their bed to sleep until the next morning to do it all over again.

You'd think Beakhyun’s frustrated. You'd be right, he is, but not for the reasons you have in mind. It's been 6 days and Baekhyun has only got a few pecks from his man; one in the morning when he's too sleepy to acknowledge it, one when Junmyeon comes back from work and another when he thanks him for whatever dinner he’s put on the table for him.

You'd think, after 6 days of being neglected, Baekhyun would miss the touch, but that's not really what bothers him the most. Being with Junmyeon had taught him that they didn't need to have sex thrice a day to be happy and have their relationship going strong. Sometimes Jongdae teases him about it, but Baekhyun only rolls his eyes and shuts his best friend up with a firm kiss on the lips and a wandering hand on his thigh.

What really bothers the 23 year old man is in fact, the very fact that his man is… tired. Always so tired and sleepy. When he's home, Junmyeon’s hair is always sticking in every direction, because he's always falling asleep in whatever room, on whatever platform. When he's home, Junmyeon always forgets to button his shirt all the way up when he's getting ready for work, eyes sleepy and yawning. And he always forgets to unbutton his shirt completely when he comes back from work and wants to take a shower, walking to the bathroom with tired limbs.

What really, really bothers Baekhyun is the fact that for most of their relationship, he's been able to hide his fantasy, been able to refrain from going crazy when he sees his man all yawning and groggy. But now he just can't, it's too hard to see the man in that state everyday, and it is too hard, because Baekhyun had never thought his underwear would be so cruel to him, tightening around his manhood like crazy and making him grasp his hair in a not-so-sexy way.

The sixth day, as he meets up with Jongdae in one of the campus’ cafés for the first time in a few days – the other boy is busy too and Baekhyun just wants to rip all his hair off because he’s got those sleepy eyes and lazy smiles and— oh shit – Jongdae notices, just like he always does, as he pecks Baekhyun on the lips and flops on the chair in front of him.

“Oh my God, Baekhyun…” Jongdae says, he closes his eyes and smiles amusingly, “Junmyeon’s busy at work, right?”

And Baekhyun just curses at himself for being so readable. He hates the fact that Jongdae knows him that much, or maybe he loves it, he's not entirely sure, never really has been. They've been friends for decades, a very special friendship that includes kisses and other more intimate stuff, but also something that only the both of them share, something they'd always had a hard time to explain to others, even to their respective boyfriends through the years.

“Yeah…,” Baekhyun admits, looking down as his cheeks start blushing slightly, “and you're not doing anything to make it better.” He mumbles, a pout forming on his pretty lips.

Jongdae laughs lazily at this, “Hey, it's not my fault my teachers think I can handle 7 assignments in 10 days.”

“You haven't been sleeping much, have you?” Baekhyun asks, a hint of worry in his voice.

Jongdae shakes his head and lets it fall on the table in front of him, eyes closed and mumbling, “No…”

A shiver runs down Baekhyun’s spine and the boy scratches at his arm, his eyes looking away from his sleepy best friend. Jongdae looks up through his bangs that have fallen on his eyes, still partially laying on the table. He smiles sleepily and grabs the hand that's abusing Baekhyun’s arm.

“It’s bad, isn't it?” he asks, grimacing.

Baekhyun only pouts as he looks back down, not wanting to meet Jongdae’s eyes.

“How many days has he been like this?” Jongdae asks again as he links their fingers together.

“Since Monday,” Baekhyun replies, his other hand itching to pet his best friend’s hair. He curls his fingers into a fist but that doesn't go as unnoticed as he wanted it to.

Jongdae sighs and pulls himself up from the table. He pulls away from Baekhyun and gets up from the chair, trying to suppress his body from stretching, only because he knows Baekhyun’s hurting and as much as he’d love to tease him, he's not that cruel.

“Come on, Luhan and Kyungsoo have been locked up in the library for days.” He says, a sweet smile on his face.

Baekhyun knows what that means and he feels like his heart is going to burst out of his chest. Jongdae has always been so good to him, willing to let Baekhyun release himself by throwing himself at him, tired limbs lazily hugging him like a koala.

When they arrive at Jongdae’s, Baekhyun can tell that Kyungsoo indeed hasn't been there for a few days, what with the fact that the apartment is a complete mess, and he knows that even though Jongdae isn't the messy type, when he's busy with his studies, he never bothers tidying up, because he's too tired to do it anyway. Too tired… Baekhyun sighs at the thought. He can feel Jongdae’s head on his shoulder as he leads them to the couch and his heart speeds up, because finally, he's going to be able to release himself, he’s going to be able to take care of his best friend just like he knows and loves how to do.

It’s been a few weeks since they've done anything, only because they hadn't seen much of each other and Minkun, Jongdae’s current boyfriend, still isn't really okay with all this. Baekhyun knows for a fact that Jongdae really likes Minkun, but he also knows that his best friend would end things in a heartbeat if the man doesn't come around and decides that Jongdae needs to quit seeing Baekhyun in order to date him. It happened before, twice for Baekhyun and once for Jongdae. Baekhyun remembers his very first serious boyfriend, he was 18 and they'd been together for a few months. The guy hadn't really thought much of his boyfriend's relationship with Jongdae, until he started to notice how close the both of them were and started asking questions. Eventually, both boys told him about how their relationship really worked and the guy saw red. He asked Baekhyun to stop seeing Jongdae but he didn't know that this very request would actually put an end to his own relationship with Baekhyun. It happened once more but a bit differently; the best friends had decided that it would be better to tell their respective boyfriends at the start of their relationships. So when Baekhyun started seeing a certain Daehyun, him and Jongdae never hide. And Daehyun seemed to be okay with it, at first. But when things started getting serious and feelings started getting involved, Daehyun just couldn't do it anymore, and so he snapped and blamed Jongdae for his crumbling relationship with Baekhyun. That didn't sit well with the later who, after a year of relationship, broke off and walked out, because no matter how attached to Daehyun he had become, Jongdae would always be his first choice.

Jongdae did it once, too, ending a serious relationship because his boyfriend wanted him to stop seeing Baekhyun. Only once because he only ever got one serious boyfriend. A long relationship that lasted more than 2 years. It led to a messy break-up and broken hearts, but Baekhyun was worth it. And even though it took Jongdae a few weeks to stop crying and smile again, he knows that if he had chosen the boyfriend, Baekhyun would never had been forgotten and to this day, he doesn't regret his choice; never has, never will.

"Come on, do your thing,” Jongdae says as he smiles lazily at Baekhyun, messing his own hair up to look a bit more sleepy than he actually is.

“Maybe it's better if we go to the bedroom?” Baekhyun bites his lip, he doesn't want Minkun to walk in on them.

Jongdae notices, “He’s not coming anytime soon, and I know it always has to start on the couch,” he says reassuringly, placing an encouraging hand on Baekhyun’s burning cheek.

The elder closes his eyes and leans into the touch. Jongdae has always been so good to him, so good. That's one of the many reasons why he’d always choose him, no matter what. He licks his bottom lip and reaches for his best friend’s hair, combing it with slim fingers as he pushes him to sit down on the couch. He soon sits next to him, knees planted on the cushion, and lips gently caressing the soft skin of Jongdae’s neck. The younger lets out a shaky breath, his body responding to his best friend’s touch almost immediately.

“Why didn't you call me sooner?” he asks, lifting his left hand to run his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair.

“I could ask you the same,” Baekhyun fires back, a hand slowly unbuttoning Jongdae’s shirt as his lips softly keep kissing the boy’s skin.

“Mmh,” Jongdae hums, “missed this, Baekhyunnie. Missed this so much.”

Baekhyun unbuttons the rest of his best friend’s shirt with ease and pulls away from his neck to look at the skin that he just exposed. Such a strong and beautiful chest; he loves chests and he could definitely give up on the entire amazingness of sex if it meant having Jongdae’s chest for himself, 24/7. He's always admired his best friend’s toned body, especially his pecs and his strong, strong arms. He’s different from Junmyeon, because while Junmyeon is all abs and extremely well and manly built frame, Jongdae still has this little baby side of him, lingering. Maybe that's because Baekhyun has known the man from diapers and can't get over adolescent Jongdae. Or maybe he just really has this side to him, either way, it drives the older insane.

“Should I give up on the swim classes for a while?” Jongdae asks, amused.

Baekhyun looks up at him and frowns a bit, too caught up in his best friend's beauty to catch on what the man’s talking about.

“I know how it ends, pretty boy,” Jongdae clarifies, and Baekhyun blushes at the pet name, “you're so ready to mark me all over.”

It's funny how they know each other so well, how Jongdae seems to know exactly what Baekhyun wants, what he needs and what is on his mind.

“Minkun…” Baekhyun trails off, biting his lip.

“He won't mind.” Jongdae says, his hand finding the other’s hair once Baekhyun sighs and presses his lips to one of Jongdae’s collarbones.

Minkun will mind. That much, Jongdae is sure of. But he doesn't care, because he can't deny his best friend. And so he lets him, lets him kiss and suck and bite, because that's what he loves doing, what he's been craving for for days, now. Baekhyun’s still a bit hesitant because he knows Minkun, but after being pulled closer by the hair, he just loses himself, because when he is in his best friend’s arms, nothing matters anymore. And for a long time, no one mattered either, but that was before he met Junmyeon.

Junmyeon has become his whole universe, and when he’d shrugged when he learnt about how Baekhyun and Jongdae spent their time together, Baekhyun had fallen even more for the man. Even harder. Jongdae’s very aware of that, is very aware of how he’s not the only person Baekhyun could die for anymore, but it doesn't bother him, because the other person joining him into his best friend’s heart is none other than Kim Junmyeon, and to Jongdae, Baekhyun deserves the best, and to Jongdae, Kim Junmyeon is the closest thing to perfection in this world.

He likes the guy, he really does. Junmyeon’s the perfect match for Baekhyun, just like he would've been the perfect match for any other lovely soul – but still, he’s definitely made for his best friend.

Baekhyun repositions himself on Jongdae’s lap by straddling him, which makes the younger moan a bit and has the older shivering from head to toe.

“When did you last have sex?” Jongdae asks, looking up at his best friend with an amused smile.

“With Junmyeon, it's been days.” Baekhyun says, offering a few pecks on the other’s lips, “With you, way too long.”

“I agree,” Jongdae smiles tiredly.

And just like that, Baekhyun captures Jongdae’s lips to give him the most breathtaking kiss he could muster. The way Jongdae lazily responds, eyes fluttering shut and skin incredibly hot, arouses Baekhyun so much more, and he wraps his arms around his best friend’s neck, devouring his lips as hard as he can, claiming him just like he loves and knows how to do.

They keep on making out, Baekhyun leading and Jongdae letting him, because he's way too tired to take the lead and well, they're here for a reason, and he's way too aware of the fact that today, if he tries to take control, it won't sit well with Baekhyun, and will frustrate him, more than anything else.

“You're still wearing a shirt, how is that fair?” Jongdae asks after they pull away for air.

Baekhyun smirks, he knows his best friend already knows the answer to this, and he knows he only asks for show, so he can pout later and look even smaller. The older boy leans in more, his lips brushing against Jongdae’s ear and whispers, “It’s because I'm not the one being taken care of.”

Jongdae indeed pouts, but he also shivers and bites his lip to hide his moan. He knows what's coming next and he loves it; he loves it so much that he doesn't really care if someone walks in on them. They're not only here to please and release Baekhyun now. They're here for him too; Baekhyun is here to take care of him, make him relax, make him feel good after days of intense stress.

Jongdae can't hide his moan this time, when he feels Baekhyun’s wet tongue lick the lob of his ear. He shivers so hard it makes the older boy want to get down on his knees and take him into his mouth right now. But he doesn't do it, because they need to bath first, and Jongdae needs to relax more.

“What about you, though?” Baekhyun asks, lips pressed to the side of his best friend’s neck.

“What about me?”

“When did you last have sex?”

Baekhyun bites the flesh and sucks on it, which makes Jongdae tighten his grip on his best friend’s hips and he pushes his head back a bit, to give him more access.

“A few days ago.” He replies, his hands creeping up under Baekhyun’s shirt to caress the skin lightly, soft, soft, soft and hot, hot, hot, “I wasn't on top.”

Baekhyun chuckles. He knows how much Jongdae loves being on top, though he doesn't mind bottoming once in a while. Actually, it depends with whom, really. Because when it's just Baekhyun and Jongdae, Jongdae doesn't care wether he's on top or not, he just wants to have his best friend, no matter the way they do it. But Baekhyun knows that with Minkun, and with past boyfriends, Jongdae prefers topping. He doesn't know why, never asked the guy, but secretly hopes and likes to think that it's because the younger man wants his best friend to be the only one to ever give it to him.

“Wanna top, today?” Baekhyun asks, his nose brushing against his best friend’s, offering him a sweet Eskimo kiss.

Jongdae grimaces, “I’m too tired,” he closes his eyes and amplifies his words by stretching his arms and sighing tiredly, knowing how turned on the other boy will be by this.

And indeed, Baekhyun’s eyes darken and he swallows back a moan by pressing his mouth to Jongdae’s.

“Don't worry, you won't have any work to do.” He reassures, grinding his hips down on his best friend’s crotch, creating a delicious friction, “Just relax, I'm here now.”

Jongdae moans louder, his hands finding Baekhyun’s hips again. Finally they're close together after such a long time. The younger boy’s heart hammers against his chest, because he knows Baekhyun’s wanted this for days, and it only serves to arouse him even more.

They don't waste much time on the couch, Baekhyun grinds against Jongdae, moving his hips sensually which makes the latter moan loudly, as he tries to suppress the urge to suck his best friend’s cock right then and there. Soon enough, the older man gets up and pulls the younger up too, he takes him in his arms and peppers kisses all over his face and chest as he fumbles with the zipper of Jongdae’s jeans. There's not much Jongdae can do except stand there, gather all the control in the world not to let his knees wobble as Baekhyun brushes his pretty fingers against his throat, presses soft kisses with his pretty lips all over his skin, and steady himself by leaning on his best friend – lover for the day.

“Come on,” Baekhyun murmurs in Jongdae’s ear as he grabs him by the hand and leads him to the bathroom.

Baekhyun sits at the bottom of the tub and smiles up at Jongdae for a moment. He takes in his strong chest, his strong arms, beautiful creamy skin and spotless features. He looks back down a bit and is met by Jongdae’s crotch; the zipper is open, revealing Jongdae’s swollen underwear. Baekhyun smirks and leans in to press a soft kiss on his best friend’s clothed erection. Jongdae gasps, his right hand gripping the older man’s shoulder, preventing him from falling, and Baekhyun giggles this time; he loves having this effect on a man – not any man though. He lets his face pressed against Jongdae’s crotch for a few seconds, closing his eyes and thinking of how great it would be to have his man right next to him, guiding him, telling him what to do. Not that he needs any guidance, but that's another one of his hidden fantasies that even Jongdae doesn't know about… maybe one day he'll have the courage to tell them, tell them just how much he wants them both and at the same time.

Baekhyun inhales and looks up, his smile never leaving his face, he takes in Jongdae’s beautifully disheveled hair, messed up by his own hands, his sleepy eyes, his sleepy smile… and he loses it.

“I want to suck you off,” he declares, his fingers already sliding into his best friend’s underwear to undress him completely.

Jongdae doesn’t reply, he just lifts up his hips a bit and lets Baekhyun have him naked. He doesn’t feel exposed, being the only one without clothes; he doesn’t feel ashamed, nor does he feel self conscious. He’s often the first one naked when Baekhyun wants to take care of him, and so he’s used to it, so used to the feeling that he only feels trust and love. His cock is hard, standing proudly, leaking achingly, just like every time. Baekhyun licks his lips and Jongdae chuckles tiredly. The hand of one comes up to burry itself in soft hair and the lips of another go to press gently on hot skin.

“Mmh…” Baekhyun hums as he lets his tongue lick from the tip to the base. He hasn’t given head to Jongdae for way too long and he missed that, missed the feeling of his best friend’s cock on his eager tongue.

“Baekhyun-ah,” Jongdae whispers, feeling goosebumps all over his body as the other man continues teasing his aching member.

Baekhyun’s good with his mouth, all his past lovers and his current ones can tell that much. He knows how to make a man’s knees wobble and a man’s heart thud hard against his ribcage. He knows how to make a man lose it just by playing a few tricks with his experienced tongue, and he loves it, how Jongdae, how Junmyeon, and how all his past lovers always crumble around his perfectly shaped lips.

He takes a bit more of his best friend in his mouth and can’t help but think of the last time he had Junmyeon’s cock in there. It’s been around 10 days, the last time he fell on his knees and started kissing his lover’s clothed erection; he always falls to his knees for his man. Sometimes it’s from his own free will, because he just needs to suck Junmyeon’s cock so bad. And other times, he only needs a glance from his man; eyes fixing his own for a few seconds before they lower to the ground and come back up to where they started. And just like that, with that simple glance, Baekhyun knows what he needs to do, and just like that, with that simple glance, he drops to his knees and buries his pretty pretty face in Junmyeon’s crotch, inhaling the scent, feeling the hardness, his pretty pretty fingers going up to unzip his man’s trousers, on instinct.

Jongdae’s cock is different from Junmyeon’s, Baekhyun can tell that much, even blindfolded. There are many differences that his tongue has had the time to pick up onto for so long. He knows Jongdae’s cock, knows it like the back of his hand, every curve, every bump, every vain, every sensitive spot. He knows the smell of it, the taste of it. He knows the length, the width, how much he can take, how much he can swallow before he chokes, before his eyes water and his throat gets sore. He knows every little thing about Jongdae’s cock, everything there is to know and more. In 2 years, he’d gotten the time to know everything about Junmyeon’s too, with how many times he’s had the man in his mouth. Baekhyun loves sucking cock, that’s not a secret to his lovers, and he’s not ashamed of it, just like he’s not ashamed of worshipping Junmyeon’s cock every night, be it with a blowjob, a few tugs, caresses or just a little kiss here and there.

“Always so good…” Jongdae half moans as his hands come together to tighten in Baekhyun’s hair, guiding him, as his cock slides in and out of the man’s mouth at a very slow, very steady pace.

It’s agonizing, how slow Baekhyun has set the pace, but Jongdae is well aware of how good he’ll feel in a few, so he patiently waits for his best friend to have his fun, lets him taste and swallow as much as he wants of him. Jongdae’s eyes flutter shut; he’s tired and can’t really keep up, so he allows himself a few seconds of whereabout. He knows he can fall asleep on Baekhyun, he knows he has the right to do so, because he’s well aware of how crazy it would turn the other man, it happens sometimes, when Jongdae’s in the bathtub, all scooped up in Baekhyun’s arms, or when he’s in bed, Baekhyun’s hand lazily caressing his belly. But he can’t right now; he can’t because he’s way too stimulated and even sleep can’t come to him when Baekhyun’s this invested in playing with him.

“Fuck, I missed your cock,” Baekhyun says, pulling away from the younger man.

Jongdae chuckles, his eyes opening again, but just half opening, because he’s damn tired, and he knows it’ll make his best friend’s cock harden like a rock. He releases his grip on Baekhyun’s hair, only keeping one of them nestled in the back of the guy’s head.

“I can tell,” he whispers, with a lazy smile, half lidded eyes fixing Baekhyun’s.

And Baekhyun’s dick does harden, even more than it already was, when he sees his best friend’s face and his sleepy eyes. It’s crazy how something like this can turn him on so quickly, something so little, something so weird.

His heart sinks.

Weird. It’s partly why he never told Junmyeon; he’s always thought that this was way too weird, way too unconventional to share. He’s afraid of the man freaking out on him, he’s afraid of their intimate relationship to change, and somehow rub off on their romantic one, in a bad way. He loves Junmyeon too much, too much to want to risk their relationship over one little fantasy. There was a time where he could’ve old his partner without a care, but Junmyeon just isn’t any partner; Junmyeon is his life companion, Junmyeon is his future and forever. He’s never felt this kind of love for anybody, never wanted someone to be part of his life as much as he wants Junmyeon to stay, forever and always. The only exception to this would be the man that he’s gently helping into the bathtub right now, but this isn’t the same kind of love, Baekhyun thinks.

As he lets the water fill the tub and Jongdae get submerged by a clear blanket of droplets, Baekhyun undoes his jeans and unbuttons his shirt. He lets his thoughts wonder around, think of how much he loves Junmyeon but how much he would give for Jongdae. Think of how much he wants Junmyeon in his life but how much he’d cry if Jongdae was to disappear from it. He’s stubborn, Baekhyun. He’s stubborn because he thinks the love he has for the two isn’t the same, he’s stubborn because he thinks Junmyeon is the love of his life and Jongdae is his best friend. He’s stubborn because he doesn’t want to think of how life would be like if Junmyeon doesn’t want to share him with Jongdae anymore.

He doesn’t want to think about it, because he’s not sure he’d chose Jongdae if a choice was to be made. He doesn’t know if he’s chose Junmyeon either.

And this, this is the first time he’d actually wouldn’t know what to do.

He’s stubborn because he doesn’t want to admit that he wants another pair of arms around him at night, wants another pair of lips to press against his neck and another cock to offer soft caresses to every night.

The water is cool when he joins Jongdae in it. He smiles at the other man and tries to leave his thoughts into a part of his brain to maybe get to them later, just not right now, because right now he’s pampering his best friend, right now he’s living his fantasy, and although it’s not with his lover, it’s still with his lover.

He sits into Jongdae’s lap underwater, the man’s back against the tub, his head resting on the wall. His eyes are closed and Baekhyun can’t help but place a hand over them.

“You can sleep, Dae-yah.” He whispers into Jongdae’s ear. And Jongdae knows he can, so he lets himself go, though he’s also very aware of his hard cock and Baekhyun’s hand around it, but he tries, he really tries to let go more, for Baekhyun’s sake.

Baekhyun’s grip isn’t tight, it’s just there, to caress. He wants the other man to fall asleep, he wants him to join Morpheus’ arms and leave him with his almost unconscious body. He knows Jongdae is a very light sleeper, just like Junmyeon, and that turns him on even more, because he knows that as light sleepers, they’re still very much aware of their surroundings, very much aware of what’s happening around them, to them, even when Morpheus’ holding them tight. And so he caresses and kisses for a good while, until he can finally hear Jongdae’s steady breathing signaling him that the man’s mind is going away, into another world. So he sits back and watches him for a second, one of his hands going up to brush Jongdae’s hair out of his face. He’s beautiful, Baekhyun thinks. So damn gorgeous.

“Thank you…” he murmurs against the shell of Jongdae’s ear before he pulls away again and slowly pokes a finger at his entrance.

He’s still loose from his solo time from yesterday. He remembers how Junmyeon had noticed his hard on and tried to help, but was too tired to even use his hand right. Baekhyun had assured him that it was alright, but Junmyeon had insisted on the younger man to go and pleasure himself in the bathroom. It’s not something Baekhyun does anymore, playing with himself alone, the reason being that he has enough people to tend to his needs whenever, but Junmyeon had insisted, and when Junmyeon insists on something, Baekhyun can never refuse him.

He gets himself ready quickly while taking in Jongdae’s sleeping face, and his cock gets even harder by the second. He doesn’t know what it is, doesn’t care really, but when Jongdae’s like this, sleeping peacefully, his desire doubles and his insides burn like never before. It has always been like this, for as long as he can remember. He’d never told Jongdae though, the guy had noticed for himself and he’d never found it creepy, never teased him on this, never judged. This has always been like this between them, the kinks, the fantasies, they’ve always shared them, never made fun of each other, always tried them, never made a fool of one another. Baekhyun’s glad for what connects them together, he’s glad for what they share, what they built together. He’s thankful. So very thankful to have Kim Jongdae in his life.

When he guides the man’s cock into him, sinks into Jongdae’s hard manhood and feels the latter whimper into his light, light sleep, he almost cries, because of how good he always feels, there, right there.

“Fuck,” he gasps, starting to move slowly as Jongdae’s hands tighten over his hips, barely conscious of his doing.

Water splashes out of the tub to die on the floor as he starts moving underwater, creating a steady rhythm, his hands going up to Jongdae’s shoulders and his eyes scanning the man’s face for any sign of pleasure. Jongdae’s barely awake, he’s aware of everything though, Baekhyun knows this, and it drives him crazy, so damn crazy.

He lifts himself up, sinks back down, again and again, and again. Jongdae stirs, whimpers and downright moans, and when he does, Baekhyun accelerates the pace, because it’s too much; the water, the feel of it, the sound of it, Jongdae’s voice combined with it and his cock hardening more if possible into the tightness of Baekhyun’s insides. He loves this, Baekhyun. He loves everything about this and he wishes he could have Junmyeon there, in the same position, eyes closed, heavy with sleep and cock hard, despite everything. He wishes he could have Junmyeon just like Jongdae lets him have him, wishes he could take care of him, just like he deserves to be taken care of.

It’s this image that drives him to the edge. This image that he creates in his head, of his lover, Junmyeon, under him, letting him do whatever he wants as he’s held tight by Morpheus’ arms of cotton. He bites his lower lip hard and inhales, from deep inside as he comes, hard underwater. He keeps fucking himself, as steady as he can for his best friend to reach his high, and when senses it, no matter how sensitive he is, he fucks harder and harder, because Jongdae deserves nothing but the best.

He falls asleep on his best friend’s chest in the bathtub; it is not how it’s supposed to end as he always usually helps Jongdae out of there and into bed, but today’s been full of thinking and this week’s been full of frustration, so he can’t help but join Jongdae into unconsciousness, forgetting all about whoever could walk in on them, because at this point, it really doesn’t matter.


End file.
